the_shattered_coalitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Viscountcy of Ardeiria Minor
"These snow-rats hold us off in their land of perpetual winter, it's no wonder how they afforded their gates. This is the land of the ethnic Ardeirians, their blood undiluted by immigrants or clansmen, and the rich, namely their rulers. Idiot kings in a streak, they never bothered to rebuild their army, and so we only have to deal with the 'Patriots' of this false Kingdom. Beware the snow-archers and other guerilla fighters and they'll all flounder before us."- the Warrior-Prince Ambrose Greymane of Gilneas, giving warning of "Taeron's Boys" and of the remnants of the Heronite Legions to his men. History The Heron was always the coldest and richest region in Ardeiria, with the exception of the Ruby Boom in the early days of the former Kingdom. The first portion built in it was Vaughriff, the captiol of Ardeiria and the Heron, followed by the Heron's Flight by the House of Swen. Their lands were named the "Barony of the Wedge", while the Geroths claimed the area closest to the Bull to create what would now be known as "Vanguard" after they were rewarded with the lands behind Vaughriff. Since Vaughriff's creation, a large amount of profit from both areas have gone directly to it, allowing it to keep its staunch difference between its two types of residents; The poor, kept stupid and worked to their death, and the rich, who are kept in their position until suspected of treason or the Realm needs their gold. Through every war the House of Vaught has been involved in as a Kingdom, the Heron has been attacked in one way or another, directly after Honorbrook being destroyed (In most cases). It received the most of this in the Vulture's Revolution, where the House of Geroth was not stopped by the House of Swen and allowed to march against Vaughriff. Its cousins still held Ardeirhold, which allowed a joint invasion that was surrendered against due to Kirtein's penchant for the female heir. It was marched into again by Ardeirian revolutionaries, lead by Anneryn, her brothers, and her husband, and saw the bloodiest battles and executions to date. However, after Ardeirhold was deconstructed along with all of House Geroth's buildings, they were able to rebuild the damage well enough. Following the Revolution, all but one member of the House of Swen was executed, both to get the House Vauswen their lands and as punishment for not assisting in the initial war. During the War of Subjugation, the Vaught's standing army was depleted, leaving only the Ministry of War's, House Caer's abudant militia, and the Kresten's army. However, the Ministry's forces were being lead by High General Kriegen, thereby giving the Bull more men still. After the Stag fell, the Prince Ambrose Greymane marched into the Heron, only to be met with excessive guerilla fighters known as "Taeron's Boys." This didn't last, however, and his troops began enlisting pyromancers to melt the snow around them. The only successful defense in the War of Subjugation in the Heron was the Attack on the Heron's Flight, which was repelled purely through magical prowess. In modern times, the Heron is kept by a code of tradition, most of which revolve around keeping House Vaught in power. The arena, for example, is not objected against not only for the amount of gold it makes - but also that it was something taken from ancient Arathor and therefor tradition. Their people are, by and large, the most uneducated outside of the military and rich. An intentional countermeasure against peasant rebellions, its people are generally taught to be afraid of the Bull (For good reason), and that they'd have to abandon their religion to immigrate to the Stag. Even still, most mines are in the Northern Heron, and most men are more likely to freeze on their way. Geography Entirely filled with hills and deep snow, the Heron is in a perpetual state of white ground. Only a few have seen the frozen earth underneath, and that was purely due to their digging. Winds are fierce and it's generally harder to breath, due to being higher up. There are a handful of lakes, but they're essentilly all iced over, which causes ice-fishing to become a viable strategy for obtaining food for those too old or injured to work in the mines. Although generally uniform in this appearance, the Vanguard has proven to the exception to the rule. Built to be a strategic point of defense even in its early days, its original owners, the Geroths, found a large, roofless cavern to found their city in. Surrounded by sharp, portruding rock, it has been called "The Maw" by Ardeirians and Foreigners alike, with the saying that the Heron "Spits soldiers from its snow" being taken to a near literal level. Category:Ardeiria